Sudden
by uoresu
Summary: highschoolish cliche-ish au. roxas gets separated from pence and olette, and ends up getting stuck with riku. better summary inside-- slash.


**Title:** Sudden  
**Author:** uoresu  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Prompt: **blindsided  
**Character/Pairing:** riku x roxas  
**Rating:** PG (/maybe/ PG-13. Doubtful.)  
**Word Count:** 1,228  
**Summary:** roxas' class has an all day field trip out of twilight town to radiant garden—getting separated from pence and olette, he finds himself with riku. What a surprise.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer: **kingdom hearts is square enix/disney. Writing is mine. Roxas is riku's :3 and please excuse gramatical/capitalization/spelling errors and enjoy the story. n-n

--

I'm trying to figure out why this room is so cold, and it's distracting. I don't really know why I'm in this store, it's just a bunch of emo clothes and stuff—pretty much crap I already have. It's hot and humid outside, so the cold air feels good, I guess. I've looked at all of this crap three times since I walked in an hour ago. Groups of kids in my class walk in, look around, and leave. I got separated from my group of pence and olette. I'm not quite sure how, but I couldn't find them before. So I went to do a little shopping. Kairi, larxene and marluxia walk in. I wave, they wave, and they stick around for all of ten minutes before stepping back out. I think this is my fourth time around, now. I'm in the back for the four and a halfth time when axel, demyx, sora, riku, and zexion step in. honestly, I hang around with marluxia more than them, so it doesn't phase me when they don't say hi. Except for a friendly wave from axel when I glance over, and a little greeting from sora. I don't really hang out with them, because they're my brother's friends, and it's odd to hang around with my brother's friends.

"get anything yet?" sora asks me, but I shake my head no. "alrightie" he smiles, and bounds back over to riku and zexion, who're eyeing jeans. I sort of know them, but they've all been friends with each other for a while. When I'm around them, they act like I'm a substitute in their group, and opt to try and stand the fact that I exist.

"roxas!" I turn slightly, officially starting my fifth ring around. Axel waves just a little, "you want us to wait for you?"

"oh, not that's okay." I don't want them budding up and making me feel even more friendless. 'I don't know how long I'll be."

" … alright then." Axel utters, turning to sora, who can over no more back than a shrug. After they leave, I growl and grab a hoodie and some cell phone key chains to buy before I go crazy. Bag swinging in my fingers, I leave the store after a total of ninety minutes trying to decide what I want. When I turn just outside the door, riku's leaning against the wall.

"what are you doing?" I ask abruptly. Riku is damn hot, but I always figured my brother and him were fucking, so obviously I wasn't allowed to fantasize. Because him waiting for me without sora is not something a boyfriend-riku would do. See, I peg riku as an I-don't-care-if-you're-a-homophobe-I'm-kissing-my-boyfriend-where-and-when-I-want-but-I'm-going-to-be-shy-about-it boyfriend.

Riku swings a shopping bag in-between his fingers, looking down at me. "waiting for you." He responds. "I know you said not to, but I had a feeling it wasn't quite a no." riku continued, a smug little grin on his face.

"you didn't want to hang out with sora and them?"

… I prey because I care …

"I thought you'd appreciate someone waiting for you." In all honesty, he was right. I didn't want to wander aorund this strange mall all by myself. How riku was so spot on, I do not know.

"whatever." I mumble to him. "let's just catch up to them."

Riku laughs, "we don't have to. You and me can just hang out, you know?" okay, I'm smart enough to know by know that he's hitting on me.

"alright." I'll play along, for now, at least. "where do you want to head to next?" I ask. We're in a pretty big mall. And, it's only four. We still have until eight before we have to leave.

"well… I haven't been to the third floor yet?"

this is really taking me by surprise. I didn't know that riku knew I existed past 'that blond emo kid that lives with sora.' So obviously, I'm a little blindsided by this whole ordeal of him wanting to be around me at all. We walk to the escalators and get to the third floor, which ends up just being all of these women's clothing stores. The sora side of me wants this to be a strange gay moment where riku and I act retarded and pretend to try on panties and lingerie, but them we make out in the changing rooms until it's time to leave. Alas, that's doesn't happen. After a while of searching for a store that doesn't have naked women posing behind every glass window, we come to find olette and a disgruntled pence. I can only imagine why, and I want to nearly slap her upside the head for bringing him up here.

"stop torturing the guy and go back downstairs." I decide to say instead. She blushes at being caught window shopping for such a thing with pence and apologizes. I think I just became pence's superhero for the day. Riku is pretty quiet. I always knew he was the silent type, which is probably why he and zexion get along better than zexion does with anyone else. I think, at least.

"I have to use the restroom." She says as we near the elevators. All of us step in to get to the first floor. I have to, as well, but I don't say anything. If I do, then pence will probably want to come along and talk to me while we're in there, and I hate that. I wait to make sure no one else is going.

"I'll meet you guys at the food court." Pence announces when the doors open for us. Relieved, I tell olette I'll walk with her to the restrooms, and I notice that riku is followed behind us. Shit. I know riku probably won't talk to me like pence will, but I hate going into public restrooms, let along with guy that I know. Olette leaves us, and I walk in with riku following behind. I lean against the wall, riku passes me to get to the urinals. I make sure I'm facing the door, of course. I pretend I'm deaf to everything that it's speech.

"changed your mind?" he asks. It echoes because the whole room is empty.

"don't have to go anymore." I answer simply. Since I no longer need to pretend I'm deaf, I open my ears. The sink. Very healthy. Yes, wash your hands before you leave, of course. But I also hear him spit out water, and when I turn to see what the hell he's doing, he's already walking back over to me.

"let's go meet pence at the court, then." He grins. I can barely see his eyes from under his long bangs, but they look pretty like that, either way. While I'm distracted by pretty-boy's face, he gets so close to me that he leans down and kisses me. it's pretty quick, like a peck, and I'm a little disappointed because of it. "you coming or what?" riku smirks, but he's already next to the door, and I blush before following him out.

I'm still trying to figure out where all of this is coming from, because I know that it can't be this sudden. As far as I'm concerned, it's all coming out of thin air, and like I said, he's got me blindsided.


End file.
